codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:An Assured Professional Future/@comment-1492909-20130420194734/@comment-98.162.244.72-20130420215031
okay I'm confuse at first you said that Colt is 5'11 but then changed it to 5'10 and if Colt's a guy doesn't it make it very inappropriate for him and Aelita to be roommates come on think about it no girls are allowed in the guys dorms and vice versa (unless if you're the Lyoko gang and Sissi, if you know what I mean) In case you haven't notice during the whole series of CL, none of the gang members have ever let anyone be a part of their gang that easily first of all yes I do agree that they would be nice to Colt and all but letting him join the gang is like giving someone a suicide mission knowing that no matter what they do they won't be able to make a difference or even survived and Colt joining Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi and William at their usual table for lunch, you do know that the table can only hold six people at a time right unless of course you decide for a few members to squeezed tightly into each other and not have enough space to lay down their trays and eat comfortably and Ulrich yes I understand the part where he would be grateful for Colt to pick him up when his friends couldn't but opening up Colt like that is like an energy bomb just waiting to explode in your face Ulrich's more likely to stay quiet and keep to himself although he could have change a little since he's older now what is this abot Yumi having a younger sister who's only a year younger than her what about Hiroki and what is with the name yeah I know Yuki is a common and a unisex name in Japan but what with Lucinda it sounds as if she's about to drain your soul and shread you into little pieces of nothings it's like she can see through you and just waiting for the right time to make her move on you and before you know it you're in a coma or something even worse than that Yumi could have just said Yuki and be done with it and could you please try to separate your stances whenever the characters are talking do you know how hard it is to figure out who's say what you also need to be consistent with your facts just so you'll know if William and Yumi are eighteen, then that means that they should be in college right now and are only visiting their friends because they're on their break and please don't tell me that you're going to make Yumi falls in love with Colt please tell me that is not so because it's Yumi&Ulrich: Forever&Always in my book even though sometimes I do try to switch it around a bit if this happens I am so not going to be happy with you but anyway good story and when's the next chapter can't wait to read it mind making it a little more interesting though I want to laugh and cry, if possible, at some time during the story but moving on good luck with the story